


Meet me at crossroads, on your way up to heaven

by Natecchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, Crossover, Joker Game AU, M/M, Short Chapters, fuck chronological order alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natecchi/pseuds/Natecchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They will meet again. He was sure of that.</p><p>AoKaga/KagaAo. Joker Game AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. See you in heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what is this. I just took my pen and notebook and started writing.
> 
> [ Inspired by 11th episode of Joker Game: Coffin ]

He already missed them.

The way _his_ eyes shone, with that fierce joyful wildness, hidden intelligence and something else, totally different when _he_ looked at him. However, the eyes that stared back at him now were dull, empty of any emotions, just _dead_.

The skin that sometimes was warm and welcoming to his touch, other times hot, burning, covered in sweat, now was dry and cold under his fingertips.

His eyes roamed all over the body that was lying unmoving on the hospital bed in front of him, as if his brain wanted to print the picture in his memory.

Silently, with calm breath, he kept staring for a whole hour.

He knew he wasn’t supposed to show any emotions. Hell, he was called a monster even between the other guys from their agency, the monster who didn’t show anyone his feelings, his weaknesses, anyone but the man in front of him.

So, he decided that for the last time in his life he will show them, cut his chest open and let all of those feels to burst out like a fountain of blood, because his heart was surely bleeding.

A strangled sob escaped those thin lips and his shoulders started shaking violently. There wasn’t long until that large figure dropped down on its knees, beside the bed, clutching the snow-white sheets. He buried his head into them as tears ran down his face, damping both the sheets and his shirt.

He let all of the feelings and tears spill out, like he didn’t want to leave any in his soul, mind and body. This was his way of saying goodbye to this cruel world, because he wouldn’t ever let someone else to make him feel this way. Never.

It was all for _him_ and _him_ only, because _he_ wasn’t like others, because _he_ was special and it will remain like that as long as he breathed and his heart was beating, as long as this body as alive, because his soul died the same moment _he_ died. It wasn’t meant to be any other way.

After all, _he_ was his world, his reason to exist, his soul. Everything died with _him_ , everything except the dull pain and that fluttering feeling in his chest. His eyes widened as realization hit him.

Even if the man was long dead, his feelings for _him_ were still fresh, raw, filling the hole in his heart, stopping its bleeding almost completely.

Wiping his face with the back of his hands, he stood up, raising his head and locking his gaze with those empty eyes.  A small smile tugged at his lips as he closed man’s eyes. Ripping the bloody corner of man’s collar, he made his way to the door.

Putting his hat on, he glanced one last time at the lying man. _He_ had such a peaceful expression that it almost looked like _he_ was sleeping.

“Goodnight, _Taiga_. See you in heaven.” Aomine whispered and exited the room, a gentle smile never leaving his lips.


	2. The best agent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this written too...
> 
> [ Inspired by 12th episode of Joker Game: Double Cross ]

Akashi stood at his office desk as always when Aomine entered the dim lit room. Heterochromatic eyes followed his movements as that slightly bowed.

“Are you an idiot? Who bows while wearing a business suit?” Akashi said in a calm voice, corners of his mouth quirking up in a small smile. Aomine’s eyes widened at the remark, but he just grunted in response, straightening himself.

“Report.” Akashi spoke looking him directly in the eyes.

“Mission accomplished, lieutenant colonel. The man, Himuro, was a double agent of Imperial Army as you were thinking. I was able to intercept him before American agents put their claws on him. The information he gathered while working at a local bar in Los Angeles was protected and given to Japanese authorities. Now Himuro is all safe and reinstated as a lieutenant of Imperial Army. End of report. ”

“Good job, Aomine. As always. Your new mission will start in few days, be ready. Until then, you’re free to use your time however you want.”

“Understood, lieutenant colonel.” Aomine said nonchalantly, but his eyes brightened as he remembered something “And Kagami…?” he asked, wanting to sound serious, but failing miserably.

Akashi sighed, rubbing his temples “Aomine, you’re acting like a totally different person, when you’re around Kagami or talk about him. Be sure to fix that or our enemies will use it. I think I don’t have to remind you certain things about our job.”

Aomine’s eyes suddenly turned cold and distant, even Akashi was surprised when Aomine did that.

“No, you know perfectly that you don’t have to do that, _Akashi_.” Aomine’s calm voice filled the suffocating silence.

Right. Aomine didn’t need to be reminded about their work’s nature or their agency’s rules. Aomine was the best agent after all.

Akashi sighed again, his heterochromatic eyes meeting the deep blue ones of Aomine.

“Kagami finished his mission as well. He arrived five hours ago. I believe that he’s sleeping in the dorms now.” he said, his voice not wavering even a bit.

“Good.” Aomine answered and turned around to leave. He threw “See you.” over his shoulder without looking at that judging gaze he was sure Akashi threw him.

Nothing was as important for him as Kagami was. Neither his job and the fate of this world on the verge of war, nor his own life that their agency taught them to value above other things. Kagami just was everything he lived for.


	3. Unique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll enjoy this. And it's longer :P
> 
> [ Inspired by 5th episode of Joker Game: Robinson ]

He gulped, sweat forming on his forehead.

“What’s happening?” he asked, his voice trembling in pure fear.

“Mashiro Fukuyama, you’re under arrest for spying.” the man with the gun said, aiming at him.

“What are you talking about?” he started visibly shaking, eyes wide, a horrified expression on his face.

He glanced left and right at the soldiers on both of his sides.

Before he was able to mutter another word, one of the soldiers pulled a sack made of black thick material on his head, knocking him out. The last thing he saw was the soldier’s smirk, awfully similar to _his_. His vision went black, but he was smiling _‘I wonder how he’s doing…’_

* * *

 

He opened his eyes, vision clearing with each passing second. With his head still lowered, he tried to move his hands. Unsuccessful try, as they were handcuffed.

“Finally woke up?” an old man muttered in English. At that, Kagami raised his head and looked in a pair of gray eyes.

 _‘Edward Blake, the head of MI6.’_ Kagami thought eyeing silently the man in front of him _‘Playing dumb won’t work with this man for sure, unless they have nothing on me. Though they wouldn’t go this far if they had nothing I guess.’_ Kagami internally shrugged and sighed _‘Will test the waters first.’_

“Why am I here? You caught the wrong guy!” Kagami said, using his acting skills to pull the most confused and scared face he was capable of.

He looked in the old man’s eyes again. He wasn’t buying it. Well, shit. They already knew who Kagami was, and judging by the tape they listened to moments later, it was all Haizaki’s fault. That asshole couldn’t keep his mouth shut, babbling around about their agency and Kagami particularly, because he was in London as well. That shit of a diplomat.

“There is no point in lying now. Your country sold you.” Blake said with a calm voice looking at Kagami directly in the eyes.

_‘I’ll play hard to get though, fuckers.’_

“I don’t know what are you talking about, I’m a simple photographer!” Kagami tried to sound as sincere as possible.

“I didn’t think it will be necessary to use it, but you gave us no choice. It’s our newly made truth serum. It will tell us about you more than yourself.” the man smiled and took out a syringe with pure transparent liquid in it.

Kagami’s eyes widened, but went back to normal as he heard a silent snort at his right side. Apparently no one beside him heard it. He looked up and saw familiar uniform. British soldier. But something was clearly off about this guy, and that smirk dancing on his lips…

 _‘Oh, fucking shit.’_ Kagami thought as the liquid ran through his veins.

After some minutes, Blake started his interrogation. As if being with his head in clouds, Kagami answered to all questions, but as he expected, this wasn’t nearly enough to make him tell about the really important stuff.

Their training was hard, not everyone was able to endure the psychological pressure as Kagami was though. Akashi trained him using many types of drugs and he was kind of immune to them. Not as completely immune, they still fucked up his mind, like at the very moment, but at least he was able to choose what to say and what not. And apparently, Blake was satisfied with these small pieces of information Kagami fed him up with.

“Okay, that’s enough for now. Give him something to eat.” Blake said and exited the room.

Kagami’s hazy eyes followed the old man out. He was fucking tired, but he had no time for this shit anymore. He had to escape somehow. Suddenly, he was raised up by strong arms. He turned his head to the side. _‘Right. They have to feed me…’_

“Sorry,” he muttered weakly “can I go to the restroom first?”

The soldier nodded shortly and helped him to get on his feet. Walking closely by, the soldier silently guided Kagami to the nearest restroom.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Kagami was roughly shoved into the side wall. Wet lips were pressed onto his, pushing hard. Kagami didn’t expect that, no way in hell he would expect that.

He tried to knee the guy in the stomach but he was still weak from the fucking drugs, his movements slow and sluggish. The man was able to catch his leg before it hit him. He pulled away and leaned closer to Kagami’s ear to whisper “Long time no see, babe.”

Kagami gaped at him, visibly shocked. “Wha-?”

The man sighed, taking off his cap and revealing blue hair cut short, narrowed blue eyes which were covered by cap earlier, and that goddamned smirk tugging at his lips.

“Ahomine! The hell you’re doing here? Wait- did Akashi send you?” Kagami barked anger and confusion written all over his face.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m happy to see you too, dumbass.” Aomine rolled his eyes and added “Give me your hands.” and when Kagami pouted eyeing him suspiciously, he said, smirk going wider “As much as I love seeing you handcuffed, it’s not the right time and place.”

Kagami’s ears and cheeks got red and he just huffed an annoyed breath, before giving Aomine the possibility to unlock his handcuffs. He rubbed his wrists sighing “And how we’re gonna get out?”

“Don’t worry about that, I already prepared a path of retreat-” Aomine said peeking through the small opening of restroom’s door. “Kagami-” he turned around and was immediately silenced by a pair of lips he kissed not long ago. Kagami devoured hungrily Aomine’s lips as he was going to eat him right then and there.

He pulled away for a breath and muttered “Indeed long time no see, babe.” Kagami leaned to whisper into Aomine’s ear “I really missed you, _Daiki_.” and made Aomine shiver under his touch as he traced his fingers under Aomine’s uniform shirt on that tanned firm chest, the effects of the drug slowly dissipating.

“ _Taiga_ … let’s get out of here first, then you can fuck my brains out as many times as you want.” Aomine let out a shaky breath then a silent groan.

“Alright. Can’t wait.” Kagami chuckled letting go of Aomine. “What’s  the plan?”

He just kept humming to Aomine’s words. They made their way out with only few soldiers knocked out, nothing serious though. As they breathed in the cold winter air of London’s streets, Kagami’s thoughts got back to the moment when he got caught. _That smirk_. Somewhere deep in his heart he knew. He knew that soldier was Aomine. That smirk is _unique_ for him, as all of the other things referred to Aomine. And this simple realization made his heart jump and beat loudly.

Kagami just kept smiling like an idiot while Aomine dragged him through the dim lit streets of London. He was a truly happy man having Aomine by his side and the thought of the other man feeling just the same way about him made Kagami ever happier.


	4. Shades of blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Inspired by 4th episode of Joker Game: City of Temptation ]
> 
> Warning: KagaAo smut (not that much, but still)

People’s faces, twisted in creepy smiles, surrounded him as he made his way through the crowd on one of the Shanghai’s main streets. Kagami sighed, pulling his hat lower to cover his red striking eyes, as he continued pursuing his target. The man, a corrupted police officer, had a habit of visiting a shady club and, as Kagami got the mission to obtain at least some information to get this guy caught, the redhead followed him.

Kagami was fully aware of the fact that Akashi had prepared a back-up in case he failed finding something, and this thought made his corners of lips lift up in a half-smirk.

The man inconspicuously eyed his left and right sides before entering an alley. Kagami followed him at a careful distance, his steps light and breathing almost silent. The man looked around him one more time before entering the mysterious place and the redhead waited several minutes before going as well inside.

The club itself wasn’t something extravagant, only the VIP room was. Kagami spotted the man entering it across the dance floor. He quickly made his way here and obviously, there were two guards. But Kagami was lucky. He knew the password to get in without being suspicious. So he did.

When he entered the fancy looking room, one of the ‘entertainments’ walked up to him and offered to take his coat and hat. The boy was short, with pale porcelain skin and graceful movements, wearing a silk Chinese dress. The blankness in his light blue eyes made Kagami smile though.

_‘So, was Kuroko the back-up? Akashi made wear him this. I’m sure he’s boiling inside.’_

Kuroko took Kagami’s coat and hat, excusing himself and went to continue doing his job. Kagami tried to ignore the murderous glare Kuroko sent to his clients.

In the meantime, his target was drinking while chatting loudly with another client and his hands groped some poor boy’s ass. Kagami grabbed a drink and sat at a safe spot from where he’d be able to look without being caught.

After some minutes, the men finally got to the point of their meeting. The other guy pulled out of his suitcase a large envelope, handing it to the police officer. That eyed it suspiciously before opening it and looking inside. His already disgusting face became more disgusting as he grinned.

 _‘Probably that is.’_ Kagami thought and used his micro-camera to snap some photos of the two and the envelope between them. Sadly, that was all he was capable of at the moment. He’d like to know what made that pig grin, most probably it was the money inside, but he would have problems if they suspected something. He sighed and gulped down his drink, ready to leave, when his eyes caught a familiar shade of blue.

There he was, tanned skin, sharp blue eyes, hair slicked back, with a tray in his left hand and wearing a waiter’s uniform, Aomine stood, towering over those two. Kagami’s breath hitched as he heard Aomine asking the men if they wanted a new drink.

Red eyes narrowed, drinking in the sight. Aomine looked extremely hot in that uniform, and maybe, only Kagami was really observing it, because those fucking pigs continued to grope the poor little boys.

 _‘So, Akashi sent Aomine too… I must thank him later.’_ Kagami thought and it made him smirk. His smirk turned into a full grin as their eyes locked and blue eyes widened for a second before going back to his usual expression of disinterest. Maybe Aomine didn’t know they’re going to work on this case with Kagami? Akashi was such an intriguer.

Kagami decided to wait for Aomine to do probably the same he was doing earlier, and more precisely, snap some photos of the dudes, plus the contents of the envelope, because he was way nearer than Kagami was.

Aomine did what he had to do, before serving the men their requested drinks. He looked up into Kagami’s eyes and smirked. That was it. Kagami understood what that meant. The redhead stood from his seat and followed Aomine at a careful distance in the staff room. No one paid attention to them anyway. Everyone was busy either with drinking their asses off or letting their hands wander on boys’ fragile bodies. A truly disgusting sight, if you’d ask Kagami.

Aomine opened the door and closed, locking it up after Kagami entered as well. He felt Kagami’s body heat irradiate as that pressed his body flush against Aomine’s, shoving him into the nearest wall.

No words were spoken as clothes went flying around, the only sounds they both made were gasps for air between their wild kisses and needy moans.

As soon as they stripped off clothes, their bare skin touching, other’s fingertips making burning trails on it, their moans became louder. They didn’t particularly care if someone may hear them. They were hungry for touches, kisses, love-making. They were simply hungry for each other.

Kagami slipped two fingers into Aomine’s mouth and that eagerly sucked on them, making both erotic sounds and face. Kagami almost lost his mind. He grabbed Aomine’s legs and wrapped them around his waist, tanned hands going around his neck and pressing onto shoulders for support.

Kagami’s dick twitched with need when Aomine gasped in his mouth as that was preparing him.

Sliding into Aomine after a long time felt like home, warm and welcoming. Kagami’s feelings must been written all over his face, because Aomine smiled at him and kissed passionately.

Kagami’s thrusts became faster and more violent as he was nearing his climax, making Aomine cry out both in pain and pleasure.  Aomine dropped his head on Kagami’s shoulder, biting it hard as he came all over their abdomens. Kagami grunted in approval before thrusting again, making Aomine jerk in his hands and clench tightly around his cock. This sent Kagami over edge and he pulled out, spilling his semen between them, mixing it with Aomine’s.

The sudden wave of tiredness, which washed over them, made both slide down on the floor. Breathing shallowly, still sweaty and sticky, they snuggled each other, whispering sweet nothings into other’s ears.

Kagami felt Aomine smile against his skin and a smile of his own made its way on his lips.

They were happy and he wished the world to stop in such moments. He didn’t want to go back to those empty days without Aomine by his side, without his smile and gentle touches. He wanted the whole world to take shades of blue. Because it reminded of _him_. Because it felt like _him_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing smut for KagaAo, and I really enjoyed it. :3


	5. To the heaven and back to earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Inspired by 6th episode of Joker Game: Asia Express ]

Aomine played with the card, looking out of the window and thinking about their plan one more time. They had no rights to let this one slip through their fingers. Fate of thousands of people depended on the information they will get from this informer, so they had to protect him at all costs.

For this special occasion, Akashi sent three of his agents: Kagami, Aomine and Midorima, much to latter’s dejection. Midorima was considered to be the smartest after Akashi and he didn’t really get along with the idiotic duo – as Kagami and Aomine were dubbed among the agency’s members – but an order is an order, so he really didn’t have a choice.

Aomine eyed the tall greenette, who was currently serving lunch in the dining car. The blank expression that sported was something Aomine watched with smugness. He liked to make fun of Midorima. They both liked.

Aomine’s navy eyes shifted from one of his colleague to another one and they slightly rolled when he saw Kagami wolfing down half of a steak in one single bite. How the hell he didn’t choke?

Letting a smirk quirk up his lips, his eyes wandered further to their informer. The man, about forty years old, tall, but kind of skinny, with sharp grey eyes looked back at him. Their eyes made contact for a brief second before shifting to another spot.

If Akashi was right, the information this man had costed tons of gold and could possibly, destroy nations if it would be in the wrong hands. Aomine had faith in Akashi, that he will use it for the better. But for now, they had to protect his man and to deliver him with his head still on his shoulders, so he will be able to report to Akashi personally.

A loud clink made Aomine snap out of whatever shit he kept musing on and look in sound’s direction. Another waiter just spilled something on their informer and kept bowing and apologizing like his life depended on it. The informer just smiled reassuringly at the shaking guy and told him that there wasn’t any problem and that he had just to change clothes, thing which he probably was going to do at that very moment.

The man stood up and walked out of the dining car, probably to get some clean clothes from his bag. Aomine saw Kagami standing up as well, following the informer into the passenger car at a careful distance. He passed by Aomine and gave him a smirk, licking his lips off of the steak sauce he ate no long ago.

Aomine’s body reacted instantly to the gesture the hot redhead gave him and he cursed under his breath.

Ten long minutes and there was no trace of both Kagami and informer. Midorima checked his watch one more time before signaling to Aomine. That got up and went to check up on them. He entered the passenger car and there wasn’t anyone who resembled Kagami or the other man. Aomine walked carefully to the door of the bathroom.

“Oh, fuck!” Kagami yelled and some noises followed.

Aomine didn’t wait, he yanked the door open. Navy eyes slightly widened before a smirk plastered on that tanned face.

“Are you having fun without me there?” he was clearly amused.

Kagami was sitting on top of some guy and struggling to keep his hands tied. Perhaps that guy wanted to kill their informer, who was now shitting himself in the corner of the bathroom.

“Help me, you smug bastard!” Kagami snarled at Aomine and turned his head towards him. Aomine’s smirk faded in a blink of eye, its place taking a deep frown. It turned into a murderous look instantly.

Kagami’s right side of face was covered in blood, which seemed to drip from his head. He didn’t observe it earlier because the redhead faced other way.

Aomine gritted his teeth and balled his fists. With long strides, he made his way to Kagami. He knelt down and gave the attacker a punch so hard it made him lose his consciousness. Kagami let out a shaky breath as he stood up.

Aomine tied the bastard using more strength than needed on the tie used as a rope. Midorima rushed into the bathroom in the next moment and cursed out loud. Both Aomine and Kagami blinked at him in disbelief. Then the greenette took their informer out and made sure he’s not injured. Noticing Kagami’s head, Midorima just huffed a “Take care of him, Aomine.” and walked out as well.

Kagami slid down on the floor and sighed deeply. Aomine took a towel and wetted it. He leaned to the redhead and started cleaning his face and inspected the cut. It wasn’t that deep and the blood almost stopped flowing. Aomine pressed other hand on Kagami’s cheek and that closed his eyes, leaning into the touch.

Aomine smiled and heard Kagami murmuring “I want to kiss you so badly right now.”

“And what’s the problem about it?” he asked, smug smirk back on those lips.

“No problem.” Kagami answered and pulled Aomine by the collar into a deep, open-mouthed kiss.

They thoroughly tasted each other for some good minutes before Aomine pulled back and whispered into Kagami’s ear “I want to fuck you so badly right now.”

Kagami snorted and replied, copying Aomine’s question from moments ago “And what’s the problem about it?”

Aomine gasped when Kagami palmed his half-hard erection through his pants and he groaned.

“The problem is that guy still lying there unconscious. What if he wakes up?”

Kagami laughed at that “That’s not a problem, babe. You can punch him again.”

“Alright.” Aomine smiled and kissed Kagami senseless “Let me love you then.”

In the next hour, Aomine and Kagami traveled to the heaven and back to earth for several times, moans and sounds of love-making filling the bathroom of an unknown express. Only they mattered in such moments, everything else was long forgotten.


	6. Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Inspired by 7th episode of Joker Game: Codename: Cerberus ]

The breeze of an early May ruffled his neatly arranged hair, salty drops of oceanic water landing on his skin from time to time. Leaning on the railing, Aomine took in a deep breath, relishing in the fresh smell of ocean and warmth the sun decided to wrap him in. What kind of thoughts this scenery would bring to Kagami? He won't ever know.

His eyelids dropped and beneath them he still could see Kagami, smiling sweetly at him. _Heart-wrecking thoughts, Aomine, why do you keep torturing yourself like that?_ He snorted. That would be exactly what Kagami would say if he could possibly know what was on Aomine's mind.

Sounds of commotion and a woman's scream made him snap his eyes open and look around for the source. A young lady clutched to her chest a child and swayed dangerously on her feet. Aomine rushed her way and caught her before she would lose her balance.

"Thank you." The lady muttered and the little girl in her embrace looked up.

"Mommy, are you okay?"

Aomine saw red. Scarlet curls fell on those small cheeks and the ruby in her bright eyes could rival the actual precious stone.

"Mommy is fine, honey." She turned her gaze to Aomine "Thank you very much, sir."

Aomine gave her a smile. "That's okay. But if you're not feeling well, I suggest you to find the doctor." Then he muttered under his breath, head turning around and eyes searching "Does this ship even have one?"

"Oh, there's no need, really." She shook her head. The woman was of rare beauty as well, just didn't have neither the scarlet curls nor ruby eyes. Probably the kid resembled her father.

"May I ask?" Aomine said and after her confused nod, he continued "What scared you so much?"

She let out a short nervous laugh "Ah, the dog" she pointed with her chin in direction of a wiggling tail "appeared out of nowhere and almost knocked us down."

"The doggy didn't want to scare you, mommy." The girl pipped in, with big sad eyes.

"Yeah, darling, I'm sure the doggy didn't mean any harm." Her mother put her down and gave her head a gentle stroke before taking her small hand. She nodded politely to Aomine and he watched their backs as they chattered happily about something while retreating to their cabin.

* * *

 

Aomine didn't think he would hear that scream ever again, but there he was, clutching the redheaded little girl to his chest while her mother was being arrested. She murdered someone, they said, revenge for her dead husband. Aomine couldn't quite understand her choice, because even if she loved her husband so much she would kill for him, the child, probably the only living reminder of her deceased beloved husband, should have stopped her from doing such a reckless thing.

However, it didn't and now, both she and this little girl will have to suffer because of it.

Aomine watched calmly how the woman was dragged forcefully by men in uniforms, tears running down her face and hands trying desperately to get out of their iron grip.

"Please, sir, take care of her!" She shouted at Aomine and the child stared shocked between her mother and the man holding her. "I beg you, sir, please!"

Aomine gave her a short nod and turned around, to spare the kid of a psychological trauma.

Sounds of crowd died behind them as they walked away and farther from the docks.

"Mister," the girl spoke after a long moment of silence, small fingers trembling as they clutched at his jacket "is mommy going to be okay?"

Aomine kept silent, not ready to lie to this innocent soul. He didn't need to look at her beautiful red eyes to know that despite being so young, she understood what his silence meant.

* * *

 

"Daiki, are you sure?" Akashi said, eyeing him with an unreadable expression. All Aomine could do was to sigh, long and desperate.

"Yes, for the hundredth time, Akashi, I'm sure." He looked past Akashi's shoulder, out of window.

"You know, Daiki, I would expect retiring from anyone but you." His already former boss let his lips quirk slightly up, in an ever so slight smile. "How Alice is doing?"

"She's fine. And the papers for her adopting are almost done, so you can congratulate me I guess."

"Yeah," Akashi murmured, a hint of nostalgia in his voice "congratulations, Daiki."

"Thank you." Aomine grinned back "Then, goodbye I guess?"

Akashi's smile grew a bit wider "Former agent Aomine Daiki," Aomine's shoulders tensed instinctively and he straightened his back "for the last time," Akashi waved his hand "dismissed."

Aomine smiled broadly and saluted lively "Yes, sir!" Then he just turned around and walked out.

Akashi stood from his desk and walked up to the window. Aomine ran out of the building, a crazed, euphoric grin on his lips. Everyone deserved a chance to live a normal life and perhaps Aomine had it now, and he wouldn't let it slip away.

* * *

 

He never came back.


End file.
